


Accidental affair (Creekenny)

by Madison_Ann_Traxler



Category: South Park
Genre: Affairs, Falling In Love, Feminization, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison_Ann_Traxler/pseuds/Madison_Ann_Traxler
Summary: He didn't want to be an unfaithful dick, The 1st time was an accident. By the 2nd time they hooked up they were attached. He loved Tweek, oh so much... but he also loved Kenny. Fucking Tweek in the day time, and Kenny by night. Will he manage to keep it a secret?





	1. O  N  E

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter sucks

**Craigs pov.**

The 1st time we hooked up was at Bebe's 16 birthday party. We were all drunk, and I was horny. Tweek decided to stay home and study because he didn't like Bebe. Kenny was drunk as well flirting up a storm with Stan. I was grabbing a drink to add to the 6 I had already chugged.

Kenny was a whore, no doubt about it. He flirted, fucked, and ditched them afterwards. It started when Kenny started flirting with me, grinding against me with his arms around my neck. "Hey Beautiful~" He purred into my ear. We made our way through the crowd avoiding people. Alcohol clouding my judgement.

I had been dating Tweek since 4th grade, everyone knew and if they saw me walking of with Kenny It would start rumors and Tweek would find out. We reached a random room walking in and locking the door. I sat on the bed taking of my shirt, Kenny taking of his orange parka and black undershirt.

We never once kissed though, kissing was to intimate. As Kenny dropped our underwear and boxers and straddled my hips. He grabbed the lube out of the his pocket in his parka, squirting some on his fingers. He bent over taking my nipple into his mouth while fingering himself. He moaned as he swirled his tongue sucking professionally. He switched to the other one doing the same.

He took his mouth of my nipple, squirting more lube on his fingers as he rubbed my dick, slicking it all up. He deemed it slick enough and took his hand away, lining my dick with his ass hole. He sunk down on it, moaning as he did so.

Surprising enough his ass was tight, Knowing how many people he fucked in 3 days. You would think he was loose and stretched.(He isn't loose Cause he died recently...)

Fucking Kenny was different from Tweek, Tweek was loving and soft but Kenny was lustful and rough. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I lifted his hips up, only to slam him down hard onto my dick. He moaned, blushing as his freckles came into view. I hadn't really looked at him, his hood was always up and Craig stared at Tweek instead.

I fucked him mercilessly, lust clouding my judgement at what I was doing with someone who wasn't Tweek. I finished cumming as Kenny rode out his orgasm collapsing next to me.

As the lust faded away, I realized what we'd just done. Kenny must've realised what we'd done as well. Kenny looked guilty as he stood up grabbing his clothes dressing and walking out.

I felt my eyes water, I had just cheated on my loving, adorable, twitchy, coffee addict. My long term love, I felt a few tears drip. Guilt flooded me as I stood, I didn't have the confidence to face him. I dressed and fixed my hair throwing the hat over it. I wiped my tears, I would never mention this again.

I checked my self in the mirror, I didn't look like I had just cheated on my boyfriend with my long time friend. I didn't even have the confidence too face our friends.

I walked to grab a drink, chugging it. 1 more drink turned into 2 which turned into 3. Soon I was so drunk, I didn't feel guilt for now. I layed on Bebe's house floor as people danced around me. I sighed pulling out my phone to text Tweek, my lovely boyfriend, The guilt still there as well.

I tried typing out a message:

C - Cna ouy omce pick em pu!

Tweek being used to my drunk typing replied quickly.

T - Of course my love! <3

I tried getting up, successfully doing so. I stumbled outside to wait.

Tweek pulled up in his little silver 2002 Saturn vue. I stumbled toward it and touched the handle, struggling to open it. I opened it and sat in the passenger side, grabbing Tweek's face smashing our faces together. He moaned into my mouth as I pressed my tongue to his lips. He instinctively opened his mouth allowing me to swirl our tongues together. I felt the guilt hit me, but convinced myself I was making up for it.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has been trying to avoid Kenny but it's kinda hard when you share the same friend group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had writers block

**Craig's pov.**

It has been a week and the guilt has been eating away at me, I've almost let it slip 6 times too many. I have been avoiding Kenny and I have been a little distant with Tweek. All my friends were oblivious to the fact that I didn't sit between Kenny and Tweek. Kenny started sitting on the edge of the table next to Token with Jimmy across from him and Tweek stayed with me but this time Stan, Cartman, and Kyle sat on the other side of me with Jimmy sat next to Cartman. We had switched our seating arrangement all up and no one seemed to notice which was good. Tweek noticed and tried interrogating me and Kenny. I had almost slipped and Tweek got mad every time I avoided the question. It was killing me, Tweek was starting to get angry. He would snap at me and turn away. Kenny has been quiet, less flirty and he looked depressed most of the time like he was about to cry. Cartman kept making fun of him saying things like "Look Kahl, their poorness is finally starting to get to Kinny." Kenny would just look away with his eyes watering a little more. It hurt to see 1 of my best friends like this but I couldn't do this to Tweek.

Kyle and Stan were actually worried, you could see they actually cared about their friend. I was glad to see that Kenny had someone in all of this. I had to talk to Kenny or Tweek about this I couldn't hold in this information for much longer. I have always been bad at keeping things from the people I love. I decided to talk to Kenny, I, of course, messaged him:

 **C** \- Hey Kenny, we need to talk. Can I meet you somewhere?

About 3 minutes later I got my reply.

 **K** \- Sure, I can be at your house whenever.

I sighed, when is the appropriate time to talk to him.

 **C** -Whenever is fine.

 **K** \- Be over in 10.

 **C** \- Okay...

I waited for 10 minutes impatiently, good thing my parents went on a date. Tricia decided to go over to her friends. I heard the familiar knock pattern that Kenny always used when he knocked. I walked anxiously to the door opening it letting Kenny in. He looked slightly happier than usual his eyes weren't watery but he still looked tired and fragile. He smiled crookedly at me with that slight gap in his teeth and It was absolutely adorable.

"Hey," he said, his voice sounding small and tired. I smiled at him despite the dark situation. "Hey, McCormick." I nodded him guiding him to the couch.

"You obviously know why we need to talk, We have to tell Tweek," I said looking at the ceiling.

He sighed, "I know, I just....." He looked at me while running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do." He looked broken as if he was about to cry.

"I don't want to end this, I enjoyed it so much. More than any of my other hookups." He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them resting his chin on his knees. I didn't know what to do either, I enjoyed Tweek but Kenny was so much more different. I couldn't compare them, it was like apples and oranges. Kenny liked it rough and lusty while Tweek liked it gentle and loving. "I don't want it to end either..." I mumbled.

He snapped his head up to look at me with bright, wide, beautiful, blue, eyes. "Really?" He said his eyes bright with happiness. I nodded, "I just don't want him to figure out through Cartman or someone else, you know?" I looked at him. "I do love him but I enjoy you as well." He nodded knowingly.

"We can keep it a secret, Only do it when our parents aren't home and in the safety of our home." I proposed. He nodded, "Sound good," He smiled his eyes brighter and his goofy grin back on his face. I leaned over on the couch attaching our lips wrapping my arms around his thin feminine waist pulling him close he wrapped his arms around my neck. Our kiss turned into a makeout session as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, the contact of out tongues caused him to moan loudly into my mouth. I grab the zipper of his parka and pulling it down and taking it off. I slide my hands up his shirt pulling off the thin white t-shirt. I looked at his cute navel noticing a new piercing. A belly button piercing.

"I saved up my money from working at City Wok to get it, It's still really sensitive." He said I looked at his grinning face. I got a fun idea as I leaned my head forward to kiss his neck. Then his chest making my way down to the piercing, as soon as I reached it I kissed right above it and brought the new piercing into my mouth twirling my tongue piercing around it knocking them together caused him to let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I grinned at him as he blushed, covering his mouth. I swirled my tongue again tugging at it lightly with my teeth. He covered his mouth making him sound like a strangled turkey.

I decided I was bored and leaned up to kiss him again, our tongues met again swirling them as I touched my tongue piercing to his tongue. I shoved him onto his back so It was laying on the couch and stood on all fours leaning over him. He lifted my shirt off separating for a second I took his shirt off as well and we started kissing again. As we made out I ran my hand up his toned and flat stomach pulling lightly on his belly button ring. He moaned and wrapped his hands around my neck. I moved my hand back down to rub the slight bulge in his blue jeans almost laughing at how he squirmed.

I unbuttoned his pants tugging them down lightly and palming him through his boxers then pulling them down as well. 'It' was slightly shorter than mine and it was about the same in thickness. He blushed clearly embarrassed, I leaned down and gave him a loving kiss. He reached up and unbuttoned my dark jeans and pulled both that and my boxers down leaving me with nothing on. He got on his knees and leaned down licking up the underside meeting at the head of it swirling his tongue around it before deepthroating the entire thing leaving me to gasp, moan, and writhe in pleasure. My brain shrouded in pleasure rendering me completely useless. Right before I came he popped off of it grinning at me.

He left me to lie there and straddled my hips sinking onto my dick without any lube or preparation, he felt even tighter than last time leaving me a moaning mess. He moaned in pain and pleasure, sitting there to adjust. The constant heat driving me crazy as I tried to control myself from thrusting my hips up. He placed his hands on my chest moving up and down as I met him with a thrust everytime. The noises he made of complete pleasure causing my dick to twitch. He almost faceplanted as I thrust into him roughly. I flipped him over so he was underneath me and started at an unrelenting pace.

"Ahh C-Craig, harder." He moaned His eyes screwed shut in pleasure as his mouth opened wide his face blushed so I could see his cute little freckles. I was about to comply but I heard the doorknob wriggle, then came the familiar key jingling in the lock, I pulled out of Kenny and threw him the clothes he put on his boxers and I did the same but we weren't fast enough because Tricia walked through the door. The damage had been done. she had seen Kenny and me almost completely naked covered in hickey's both blushing and sweaty.

"T-Tricia, I can I explain," I said staring at the horror in her eyes as she looked at the both of us. "Explain that you are cheating on you nice, cute, boyfriend with some common whore?" She exclaimed eyes filled with rage, "He is not a whore!" I replied outraged that my sister would call him that. "I'm disappointed in you, that you would do this to someone." She said. "My personal affairs aren't any of your business!" I said, "You better tell him or I will!" She said flipping me off then stomping up the stairs.

I looked at Kenny and he looked like he was going to cry and have a panic attack at the same time. I walked over to him grabbing his chin and tilting it up to look at me. "It's okay, I will figure this out, okay? You aren't a whore." I said brushing the hair out of his eyes and wiping away the lonely tear that fell, tenderly kissing him. He started crying as He kissed back, "I will convince Tricia to keep it a secret for a little while, want to stay over?" I asked he nodded, leaning his head on my chest. I kissed his forehead and slid my hand into his gripping as I guided him up our steep stairs. "Wanna meet Stripe #5? I asked, opening the door to my room he nodded excitedly. I showed him the newest Stripe installment. The guinea pig instantly liked him, crawking in his parka and falling asleep there. He smiled at me it was a breathtaking smile showing his beautiful white teeth and pretty sparkly blue eyes. I felt my heart thudding and smiled at him. He put the guinea pig away.

He leaned in connecting our lips, I instantly inserted my tongue as he pulled me over on top of him on my bed. He wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me closer causing us to grind together as we moaned lightly into each other's mouth. I heard my parents pull up and I separated with Kenny. "Be right back," I said running down the stairs. Mom walked in the door "Mom, can Kenny spend the night?" I asked kissing her cheek. " She nodded, "Sure love you, honey." She said as dad walked in. I ran back upstairs to talk to Tricia. I knocked on her bedroom door and she opened the door, "Tricia I'm sorry. Please let me explain." She sighed "Fine," She let me in.

"So, It was about a week ago at Bebe's 16th birthday party. Tweek didn't want to go because he hates Bebe but Kenny was there. We were both very drunk and it led to something that shouldn't have happened. We both felt so guilty and we literally ignored each other for a week, and I decided to talk to him today, we both decided to have an affair because I love both of them equally... I don't know what to do." I looked at her. She sighed,  "You have to tell Tweek and try to get him to forgive you. Then propose a polyamorous relationship. I will give you as much time as you need to tell him, for now, go be with Kenny. Tell him I'm sorry for calling him a whore." She finished. I nodded hugging her and going back to Kenny. He was sitting on my bed looking at the glow in the dark stars.

"Hey, I said kissing his cheek as I sat down, "I think we should have a polyamorous relationship, all 3 of us," I said looking at him. He looked excited at that proposition. I would love that, we do have to tell Tweek. You might lose him." He said I nodded "I have a plan...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting at 4:00 am


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig decided to wait to tell Tweek, could that be a mistake? Could Tweek figure out on his own accord or someone else's? I don't know but somehow it ended with a twitchy sobbing mess on Craig and Kenny's laps as they pet his hair.

**Tweeks pov.**

I knew Craig was hiding something from me, I had spent hours thinking about it. I had narrowed it down to only 100 outcomes. He had cancer, he was cheating on me, he was being cha- GAHH. I had to stop I was starting to panic, I took a huge gulp of my steaming hot coffee and calmed down a bit. I was madly in love with Craig and had been for years. What if he was falling out of love with me? What if he thought I was boring or annoying? What if he was going to replace me? What if I suggested adding Kenny into our relationship, He did seem to like Kenny and I like Kenny as well. I just didn't want him to get bored of me. Craig always said he loved me he kissed me all the time but what if he was fucking Kenny? It wouldn't make me as mad if he genuinely loved the both of us and just didn't want to break up with me or leave Kenny.

WHAT IF HE DIDN"T LOVE ME ANYMORe? NHHHGGGG. I started panicking and started thinking about something else. As I thought about it I realized that he probably had a thing for Kenny, I wasn't going to lie... who didn't have a thing for Kenny at one point? he was gorgeous, hot, all things applied, I could ask if he and Kenny had something going on. Then I would suggest a polyamorous relationship!

**Craigs pov.**

I had decided we would wait to tell him Kenny and I had the house to ourselves as Tweek had to work, and Tricia was at a friends house, and Dad went to mom and dad went grocery shopping what we did, again. We did it on the couch, Kenny writhing and moaning underneath me as I thrusted harder and deeper every time kissing him as I hugged his thin waist that flared out a bit into his beautiful smooth hips. His cute belly button and the new ring that had been added. he was slightly taller than Tweek and skinnier. Tweek was comfortably sized with his beautiful tiny waist and wide hips with a belly button and stomach that had no imperfections at all. I wasn't much better off, I was about 3-6 inches taller than the both of them and I wasn't incredibly muscular I was kind of like a tall stick with a good amount of muscle.

Kenny wrapped his legs around my waist to get closer in proximity, as I hugged his pretty body to mine. We both finished trying and succeeding in not getting anything on the couch. "Want to take a shower together?" He asked looking at me with his wide beautiful eyes. I nodded grabbing his hand and helping him up and going up the stairs to 'shower' in there. Kenny stripped as I adjusted the water then proceeded to strip and step into it and look at Kenny. He stood at full height and I realized he is shorter than I thought about 5-6 inches shorter than me.

I grabbed his hips slowly pulling his shorter body into a kiss as I hugged him to me. He kissed back tangling his fingers in my hair as he wrapped his legs around my medium sized waist as I supported his weight, he was really light. Like, blow away in the wind light. I pulled away and asked "Why are you so light? How much do you weigh?"

"My family is poor and I weigh... the last time I checked it was 94 pounds." My mouth fell open, 94, I weighed 120 and Tweek weighed more than him and he was shorter than Kenny! He shrugged, "No big deal." He said reconnecting our lips. We got it on in the shower before we washed and fell asleep on my bed after I gave Kenny a pair of my old sweatpants and a NASA sweatshirt. We fell asleep cuddled and we were woken by a horrified Tweek. He looked at both of us then looked down at his feet as he started twitching horribly. I stood up and tried to comfort him. He frowned at me tears in his eyes, "When were you going to tell me you were fucking a good friend of ours?" He said without 1 stutter or 'GAH' in the entire sentence. 

He started sobbing and then I explained: "We were gonna tell you later this weekend, and suggest a Polyamorous relationship because I love you both." I said hugging him.

He continued to sob and sat down as I pushed him down onto Kenn's lap as Kenny began running his hands through Tweeks hair. I let his legs lay on my lap as we all cuddled into a ball and fell asleep, hopefully, Tweek forgave us even though he shouldn't because what we did was horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter sucks


End file.
